Many networks, for example, campus networks, connect together edge networks utilizing a number of different networking technologies such as, for example, wired or WIFI Ethernets and IPv4 and IPv6 subnets. Such networks may utilize an overlay/underlay architecture where a virtual network, the overlay network, is built on top of an underlying network infrastructure, the underlay network.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.